


Christmas gifts

by applehead_63



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, thasmin, xmas fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applehead_63/pseuds/applehead_63
Summary: All Yaz wanted for Christmas was to learn how to fly the tardis. Turns out the doctor isn't the best teacher.(Written for the thasmin christmas fic exchange.)





	Christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIronDragon10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/gifts).



> Okay, so this is the first fic I've written in literal years. Also, I'm not a native speaker so, you know, don't expect quality or anything XD
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> @Theirondragon10: I hope this at least kind of fulfills your prompt. I tried my best haha. Happy Christmas!!

„You promised, Doctor!“

„I didn't promise exactly, I-“

„Yes, you did. 'After the boys leave', you said.“

„Well, yeah, but Yaz, you don't understand how complex and sensitive-“

„A promise is a promise!“

A long suffering sigh.  
Yaz tried to surpress her grin. The corners of the Doctor's mouth twitched.

„A christmas present for me“, Yaz said. „Please.“ 

She did her best puppy dog eyes.

„Well, alright“, the Doctor sighed dramatically, „But you have to do exactly as I say. No pressing any buttons without my permission!“

Yaz cheekily reached her hand out towards the big yellow button on the left side of the control panel. 

„Ey!“, the Doctor yelled and grabbed it before it reached its goal. 

Yaz laughed. „Sorry“, she said, „I couldn't resist.“ 

The Doctor frowned at her but the expression didn't really work as a smile kept playing around her lips. 

„Yasmin Kahn, haven't your parents taught you any manners? We don't touch what isn't ours.“

Yaz nodded, pretending to be serious. She didn't know why but for some reason she loved to play this game with the Doctor. The teasing. Weird. She wasn't usually the teasing type.

But going by the sparkling green eyes in front of her, the Doctor didn't seem to mind. In fact sometimes Yaz could swear the Doctor liked this game just as much as she did. 

„Alright“, the Doctor said. „So what you do is – well – it depends on where you're going actually. On where and when in time and space.“ 

She scratched her head, obviously a bit at a loss on how to explain the complex machinery that was her time machine. „I set the coordinates for your home. If it works, the tardis should drop us right into your bedroom.“ 

„If?“, Yaz asked and raised her brows. 

„When!“, the Doctor said, desperately trying for a confident voice. „I do know how to fly my ship, Yaz.“ 

„Okay“, Yaz grinned, „if you say so.“ 

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at her and scrunched her nose but continued. 

„Anyway, since this is just a spacial de- and rematerialisation we don't need to offset the time rotor. It's still going to move because time and space are relative of course but we don't need to control it seperately.“ 

Yaz nodded, doing her very best to keep up with the Doctor's fast speech. And to not get distracted by the way the orange light hit the blonde hair on the Doctor's head and made it look like liquid gold.

„So what you do is press this button here for the decompression“, the Doctor pointed at a black squishy looking button, „pull at the spacial parameter“, she pointed at a golden stick poking out of the console, „press the gyroscopic stabiliser“, a blue bigger button, „and then uuhmm … uuhhh …“ 

Biting her lower lip the Doctor looked around at the many colorful gadgets and levers on the control panel. 

„Yes. I think that should do it.“ 

Again, Yaz raised her brows. 

„You think?“, she said, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

„Definitely“, the Doctor said, raising her chin proudly. Then she grimaced. „Probably. Hopefully.“

She pressed her lips together and frowned.

„Alright …“, Yaz said and hesitantly stepped in front of the console. She looked at the blonde standing beside her. 

„If I make a mistake, will that blow us up? Or will something in here catch fire or something?“

The nervousness was really starting to set in now and she thought to herself that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

„No, no, no, don't worry“, the Doctor reassured her. „I put her on safety mode so it's all good.“ 

Yaz took a deep breath. Having the doctor teach her how to fly the tardis had sounded like fun at the time. But now she started to regret asking her in the first place. Also, she was certain the doctor hadn't told her everything she needed to know about this. Having watched her fly the time machine lots of times Yaz had always gotten the feeling the Doctor was going more by instinct than by any strict set of rules. She also had an inkling that with most of the tardis controls the Doctor didn't actually know what exactly they did. After all, she seemed very surprised on their first adventure when, after pressing a couple of buttons, a biscuit dispenser opened with a custard cream inside.

„Okay then, here I go“, Yaz said and, after a nod from the Doctor, she pressed the first button. 

„Woaaah“, Yaz yelled as with a loud and metallic groan the tardis did a giant lurch and she was thrown to the side, crashing into the Doctor who promptly fell to the floor upon impact. Yaz barely managed to catch a hold on the console to prevent herself from falling as well. Then, after another rumble, the tardis stood still again.

„What-?“, Yaz croaked as she stood upright again 

„You forgot the handbrake, Yaz!“, the Doctor exclaimed, as she stumbled back to her feet, „You forgot to pull the handbrake!“ 

„You didn't tell me to pull the handbrake!“, Yaz yelled back as she watched the blonde push her now messy hair out of her face.

„Isn't it obvious?!?“, the Doctor cried.

„It's sort of the opposite of obvious!“

Yaz and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment, then broke out into laughter. 

„Okay“, Yaz said, after they calmed down again. „How about you just tell me what to do while I'm driving?“

The Doctor looked at her contemplatingly. Then, suddenly, she took a step closer so that she was standing right beside Yaz. The two women's sides were touching. Yaz felt herself tense up. 

„Uhm, Doctor? What- what are you doing?“, she said, as she tried not to focus on the warmth flooding her cheeks. 

„I'm going to guide your hands, Yaz“, the doctor said and gave her a confident smile. Yaz gulped. 

„Err, okay“, she stuttered. 

Once again she turned towards the console this time reaching for the handbrake first, her questioning gaze searching the Doctor's. The time lord nodded encouragingly. Then she put her hands on the brunette's. Yaz felt her fingers tingle, the warmth of the doctor's skin seeping into hers. She could sense the breath of the other woman on her cheeks and it was beyond distracting. The yearning that was simmering inside her and that she kept trying to surpress was coming up in full force. She tried to focus on the controls in front of her but couldn't stop her gaze wandering towards the blonde's. 

„Well then“, the Doctor breathed and put both their hands in place. „Here we go.“ 

Her green eyes met Yaz's browns and Yaz could feel the room starting to spin. She didn't pay attention to what the Doctor was doing with her hands, couldn't think about anything other than the green pools in front of her and the way the light reflected in them. She might have stopped breathing. 

It was a mystery to her how the doctor was still able to work the controls, when her eyes never left her own. 

And then, suddenly the ship did another lurch and Yaz could feel her feet being pushed out from under her. Next she knew she had landed right on top of the Doctor while the tardis was shaking and the familiar wheezing and groaning sound filled the air. 

Then everything was still. 

Yaz slowly opened her eyes which she had instinctively squeezed shut during the fall. Blonde hair filled her vision and with a groan she tried to lift her upper body in order to not suffocate the woman underneath. 

„Sorry. Lost my footing there“, she said, her voice hoarse.

She looked down and saw the face of the Doctor grinning up at her. 

„Oh, I'm not complaining at all“, the time lord said. 

Yaz could feel the Doctor's chest lifting with every breath and touching her own. She was all soft and hard edges underneath her and the feeling was utterly addicting. Yaz wanted to lie here forever, soaking up the warmth of the woman who made her heart flutter and her stomach tingle.  
But she should probably get up. 

She continued to take in the other woman's features. 

The red on the Doctor's cheeks was very beautiful. Red like cherrys. Or roses.

And such a pretty contrast to the green of her eyes. 

She should really get up now.

„You really have lovely eyes, Yasmin Kahn“, the Doctor said. 

„Hm?“, Yaz answered. 

„Your eyes“, the Doctor said, „they're like … chocolate …“ A grin spread over the blonde's face.

That yearning inside Yaz's chest had never burned so strongly.

„I love chocolate“, the Doctor whispered. 

The green pools were bigger now. Bigger than Yaz had ever seen them. There were actually golden flecks in them. And a hint of blue. 

„Doctor?“, Yaz said.

„Yes?“, the Doctor answered.

„I really want to kiss you right now“, Yaz breathed. „But I've never really … So I'm probably rubbish at it.“ She bit her lip.

„Oh don't worry about it.“ The Doctor chuckled quietly. „We'll be rubbish together.“

The brunette smiled. 

„Merry Christmas, Doctor“, she said,

„Merry Christmas, Yaz.“

It truely was, Yaz thought, as their lips finally met.

 

End


End file.
